


Dipper: Log 63

by TeaTones



Series: Pinescones College au [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, M/M, collegedipper, collegewirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTones/pseuds/TeaTones
Summary: Dipper loved animals, and in turn, people who are good with them. A small flush colored Dipper's cheeks and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he took in the boy before him and the cat curled around his neck.If Dipper hadn't already fallen for him, than he certainly would have now.“I hope you know I totally plan on stealing the affections of your cat any chance I get while I'm here.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on log 63 from my collegedipper blog.

The first thing Dipper noticed about Wirt’s house was the sweet smell of baked goods wafting through the air. He didn't have all that much of a sweet tooth, or that’s what he’d like to think. But he had to admit, he could certainly go for whatever that smell was coming from.

He took in the small set of steps by the front door that lead to the main living area, the cubbies where shoes were neatly placed, the picture frames with family portraits and school photos that hung on the walls, and the cute rug beneath his feet that said “Welcome Home.”

Dipper could admit that this definitely felt like home. Not necessarily his home back in California, but home nonetheless.

Wirt stood by the stairs, shoes already taken off and placed on their respective cubby, “S-so this is my home.” He smiled awkwardly.

“I like it.” he smiled back, toeing off his shoes before putting them next to Wirt's, “So what's baking? It smells great.”

Wirt lead Dipper up the steps and into the living room, “O-oh, I'm not quite sure. My mother works at a bakery, and she's always making something new. So it could be anything really.”

That was some new information that Dipper tucked it away in his mind.

“Wirt? Is that you honey?” His mother called from the kitchen.

A slight flush colored Wirt's cheeks, “Hi mom.”

“Hi mom!” Dipper joined in.

Wirt cracked a smile at that, “You dork.” He bit back a laugh.

“Hi Dipper,” his mother, Angela, laughed as she walked over to stand in the kitchen doorway. She wiped her hands on her apron before pulling her son into a hug, “I missed you sweetie.” She pulled away to look at them both.

“Greg is still at school, but he should be getting out around 3 o’clock.” Her eyes shifted to Dipper, “I didn't tell him you were coming. I figured you two could surprise him.” She smiled, “And to answer your question, I'm making a turtle cheesecake.”

Dipper's eyes rounded. Yeah he wasn't one for sweets, but when he was in the mood for them, cheesecake was his favorite. He’d never had a turtle cheesecake, but if it was what he thought it was, it would be amazing.

“We could pick him up for you if you want,” Wirt offered, “that would really surprise him.”

“If you would, that would be great!” Angela exclaimed, clasping her hands together, “I have to get dinner started, and after this week, I don’t want him walking back alone until I know it's safe.”

Dipper had been in denial for a few days now about the election, really not wanting to think about the damage it could wreak on his life later on. But he defiantly understood the want to keep Greg safe. He was young after all, and with their family heritage, he was certainly a target for rude commentary.

Or worse.

Dipper nodded, looking between the two, “I’d love to go along, it would be the perfect surprise.”

“Yeah, a double surprise since he’ll be expecting mom or James.”

“Surprise-ception.” Dipper nodded.

“Thank you dears.” She added before walking back into the kitchen.

Dipper looked around the living room, a love seat leaned up against the railing by the front steps, and a couch sat up against the wall neighboring it. Both a soft green, with gray scale plaid pillows complimenting them. A round side table stood right at the end of one of the arms of the couch and the railing. Atop it was a few coasters, a lit candle, and a lamp. A blueish grey round carpet laid beneath a glass top coffee table that held a few letters and a book.

On the wall adjacent to the stairs was a TV stand that had many shelves and cabinets surrounding a 35 by 20 inch screen. Each shelf packed with books, movies, and strange glass figurines.

A garden room window, barren of any plants, sat above the couch, cluttered with more framed photos of family outings.

Dipper’s eyes zeroed in on one of Wirt during graduation. Dark blue cap and gown with a gold sash draped over his shoulders. He looked cute. So unfairly cute.

“So, um,” Wirt cleared his throat getting Dipper's attention, “I could give you a tour of the house, if you’d like. But first let's put our things down in my room.”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” A small flush crept into his cheeks as he nodded. He was interested in seeing Wirt's room. More so than the rest of the house. Would it be anything like his side of their dorm? An organized mess? He was about to find out.

The first thing Dipper had noticed was the burnt orange carpet, then the second blue patterned carpet that had been put on top of it.

One wall was constructed of wooden planks, of which a body mirror, and a few clocks were perched. Underneath the clocks was what Dipper assumed to be a piano with a white sheet draped over it, remembering he use to play. Atop it were stacks of journals and old sketchbooks, a cup with pencils and stray pieces of willow charcoal that left behind black and grey stains on the sheet. Above it was a hatch to the attic, which was shut.

His bed was a twin with a navy blue comforter with soft yellow polka dots, which reminded Dipper that he wasn't quite certain of where he'd be sleeping that night. A faint blush crept into his cheeks as the thought of them sleeping in the same bed came to mind. He’d so be down for that, nothing sexual or anything, just being able to take comfort in the others presence. Dipper was tactical by nature, so the need for contact was always a concern for him.

At the foot of the bed was a decent sized cat tower were a small black cat was perched, staring him down.

With a trill, it hopped down and bounded across the room and leaped up into Wirt's arms, “Ah yes.” He scratched behind the cat's ear “This is my cat, Sesame.” It leaned into Wirt's touch with a happy purr.

Dipper was a huge animal fan. His eyes rounded in pure joy, zeroing in on the cat. This had to be the absolute cutest, most affectionate cat Dipper had ever seen; and he absolutely intended on befriending him by the end of the weekend.

“Oh my god, that is the cutest cat ever.” Dipper said in a hushed tone, reaching his hand up to pet him. Mentally telling himself that it was being held by the cutest guy ever.

The cat turned its attention back to Wirt before head-butting him in the jaw, then nuzzling into his neck. Wirt shivered slightly as he went to wipe a trail of drool from the cat off his neck.

“Yeah, he is pretty cute. Even when the weirdo starts drooling literally everywhere.” He laughed, the last part more aimed at the cat than at Dipper.

“I hope you know I totally plan on stealing the affections of your cat any chance I get while I'm here.”

Wirt smiled at that, “Good luck.” He joked before attempting to put him down, only to have the cat climb up on his shoulders and perch there.

“He’ll probably give you attention when I'm not around,” he ran his fingers from the cat's head to as far back as his arm would allow, “But as long as I'm here, he could care less about anyone else in the house.”

Dipper loved animals, and in turn, people who are good with them. A small flush colored Dipper's cheeks and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he took in the boy before him and the cat curled around his neck.

His first instinct was to kiss him, but seeing as he didn't quite know exactly where their relationship stood, he refrained.

But boy did he want to, though.

“So ah, where should I put my bag?”

Wirt was snapped out of his trance as he processed the question, “Oh! Umm,” he shrugged, to the dismay of his cat who pawed at his face in protest, “Anywhere is fine, really.” He said before finally succeeding in putting his cat down to tug his messenger bag off and hook it on his bedpost. Sesame trotted alongside Wirt and hopped up on his bed, only to jump back into Wirt's arms and perch on his shoulders once more.

Dipper propped his backpack next to Wirt's, “Man, that cat adores you.”

“Ah, yeah. He um, he use to be a feral cat, when he was just a kitten, so it's kind of odd. But I guess it helps if you spoil them too much.”

“That's gotta be an interesting story.”

Wirt reached up to scratch beneath his chin, “I got him, I wanna say three years ago?” He pressed a small kiss to the top of his cat’s head, “His mother gave birth under our front porch, but soon after got hit by a car by our house. So James helped me round up the kittens into our bathroom while we figured out what to do. They were still little, you know?”

“Why the bathroom?”

“It was the smallest room with the least amount of hiding spots for tiny cats.” Sesame rubbed his head against Wirt's cheek leaving behind a splotch of drool, “Sesame, gross.” He laughed before wiping his cheek and continuing, “But anyways, there were four kittens, a mixed litter of two calico, one grey, and then this little punk here.” He tapped his index finger to the cat's nose, “We bottle fed them for a while till they could start eating dry food, then gave them to friends and family. Sadly though, the person who took him quickly returned him because he was “too affectionate” and drooled.” He frowned, “It was one of my mother’s coworkers, Janet.” He cringed, “So we ended up keeping him.” He shrugged, getting another wap off the cheek from a disapproving cat paw.

If Dipper hadn't already fallen for him, than he certainly would have now.

Wirt's blush only grew when he noticed Dipper was staring, he never did like being the center of attention.

“Dude, that is the coolest thing ever,” Dipper smiled, “Janet doesn't even know what she’s missing. I've never known a cat this affectionate, let alone one that drools.” Dipper reached up to pat Sesame, who gladly leaned into the touch, “This is the coolest cat ever.”

Wirt chuckled, reaching his hand up to cover his mouth, “Oh yeah, I guess that's one way to put it.” Wirt locked eyes with Dipper, smile ever present.

Dipper's heart skipped a beat before experimenting with boundaries by shifting his hand from the cat to the owner, just barely touching his cheek before deciding it was ok, then caressed his face. His eyes went from Wirt's eyes to his lips and back again, as if he were asking for permission. And when Wirt leaned into his hand and did something similar, he leaned in for what would be their first kiss.

Except Sesame decided otherwise and pawed at Dipper's nose before moving from Wirt's shoulders to Dipper's arms, effectively breaking up their moment.

“Oh my gosh.” Wirt laughed, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth once more as he took in what just happened. Dipper looked from Wirt to the cat and back again, face flushed and confused.

“Did that just?” Dipper looked absolutely dumbfounded, all the while Sesame seemed pretty pleased with himself as he got comfortable in his arms and nuzzled into Dipper's neck, “I can't believe that just,” he looked at the cat, petting him all the while, “And you just,” he looked back at Wirt, who was amused as ever, “This cat, oh my god he really just did that.” He started laughing, the corners of his eyes turning up as he did in just the way Wirt liked.

“I can't believe I have to now compete against my own cat,” Wirt's shook his head, “This is truly a surprising turn of events.”

Dipper stuck his tongue out at Wirt and pulled the cat into a more secure hold before kissing him on the nose, side eyeing his owner all the while.

“Who will win,” Dipper joked along with him, “only time will tell.” A smirk stretched across his face as he looked up at Wirt, who just smiled and shook his head, bumping their shoulders playfully.

“You goober,” he scoffed, “ready for that tour of the house?”

“How come I'm the goober?” He asked as he followed Wirt out of his room.

“Oh yeah, my bad.” He turned to Dipper and gave him a mock sympathetic look before continuing, “We could always switch nicknames. You know, you could be Doofus, and I could be Goober.” He stuck his tongue out at him.

Dipper laughed as the cat climbed up on his shoulders and hopped back over to Wirt, “Ok you got me there.” He shrugged before hooking his thumbs in his belt loops and gave him an innocent smile.

“Ok, to begin our tour, as you may have very well guessed it, this is my bedroom.” he sarcastically gestured to the room they just left, “Oh! And fun fact. It's the only one with a hatch to the attic.”

“Wow, very interesting choice of attic hatch placement.” He nodded, joining in on the act.

“This is a hallway, and if I'm correct, the only one in this quaint little house.”

“Ah yes, what a lovely hallway,” Dipper smiled, “truly magnificent.”

“Truly.” Wirt nodded before moving on to the next room, so on and so forth.

As the tour of the house, short though it was, came to an end, it was just about 2:30. Wirt's Mom was signaling for them to go pick his brother up. So off they went, leaving behind a rather sad cat meowing in the window.

“I'll be back soon.” Wirt waved to the cat as they made their way down the driveway.

“By my love!” Dipper called out to him, earning him a playful shove from Wirt.

“Oh my gosh,” he snorted, “Why are you like this?”

“Why am I so awesome?” Dipper gave him a smug smirk, “I don't know, man. Guess I was born this way.” He shrugged, before reaching out to grab Wirt's hand, intertwining their fingers, then shoving his other hand in his pocket.

A content smile tugged at the corners of Wirt's lips as he bumped their shoulders, “Yeah, I guess you are pretty awesome.” He side eyed Dipper before his smile grew into a full out grin.

“Doofus.”

“Goober.”

 

~College au~

 

“Look man, all I'm sayin is New England weather is unnecessarily cold.” Dipper complained as they came up to Greg’s school.

“And all I'm saying is you need to invest in a warmer winter coat.” They came to a stop by a bench out front, “I can't change the weather, but I can prepare you for it.” Wirt shrugged, “Believe me, I've lived here all my life. I know full well how unnecessarily cold it gets.” he sat down, shortly followed by Dipper.

“Even the seats here are cold.” He whimpered as he cuddled closer to the others side. Wirt wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his sides in an attempt to warm him up.

“It only gets colder.” He rested his chin on Dipper's shoulder, “and since buying anything in Cambridge requires a small loan, we could go out later to get you one.” He paused for a moment before tacking on, “I mean, if you want to.”

“That sounds absolutely perfect,” Dipper smiled, “got any suggestions?”

“Of where to go? Or what to wear?” Wirt smirked, tilting his head to get a better view of the other.

“Both I guess?” He smiled, tilting his head to do the same.

Wirt tried not to think about how close he was to Dipper, or how easy it would be to kiss him right now, “Well, I guess we could check out Sears or Target?” He focused on Dipper's lips for a moment, boy did he want to kiss him, “As for style…” his face was warm with a faint blush, as his eyes drifted back to his lips.

Dipper caught on, smile spreading as he angled his head to comply, only for their attempt at a kiss to be dashed once more as kids started flooding out of the building which startled Wirt enough to pull away.

After the initial wave of surprise passed through him, Wirt started laughing as he set his forehead on Dipper's shoulder, “One day.” Dipper mumbled into Wirt's hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Wirt cupped his hands over his face in a failed attempt to quiet his laughter. His hands fell from his face as he looked back up to Dipper, who was attempting as best he could to hold back from laughing just the same, and broke.

“Yeah,” his laugh began to stifle, “Yeah, one day.” He smiled.

Dipper leaned against Wirt's side, content with the promise of a kiss occupying his brain. He then rested his head on Wirt's shoulder and cradled the other boy's hand in his, tracing small patterns into his palm as they waited in amused silence for Greg to come out and find them.

“So, what do you thinks for dinner?” Dipper asked before finally lacing their fingers together.

A small blush crept into Wirt's face, “A-ah, I-I don't know,” he stammered, “I guess we’ll find out when we get back?”

Dipper pressed a kiss to the back of Wirt's hand and simply smiled, “I guess we will.”

“Oh my gosh, Dipper!!!” Their attention was drawn from their own bubble to Greg, who was running towards them, “And Wirt!” He added, receiving an unimpressed stare from his brother.

“Hey, I was expecting to see you this weekend, I wasn't expecting Dipper.” He explained.

“Yeah, yeah. I see.” He stood up, putting his hand over his heart, “Your dear old brother just isn't as exciting to see as the adventurous Dipper Pines. I’m wounded.” He sighed dramatically.

“You got me there.” Greg shrugged.

“Oh my god,” Dipper laughed as he propped his elbow on Wirt's shoulder, “Guess I really am just that awesome.” He stuck his tongue out at Wirt, to which Wirt did the same.

Greg eyed them suspiciously for a moment. There's no way they aren't dating, despite what Wirt says. He’s been telling untruths and Greg was going to get to the bottom of it. His look of suspicion, though not unnoticed by the boys in question, switched almost as quickly as it came, back to his initial excitement, “So are you staying the whole weekend?”

“Well that's the plan anyways.” Dipper smiled, bumping shoulders with Wirt before they began their trek back home.

“This is gonna be so cool!” Greg exclaimed while he jumped ahead of the two and began walking backwards, “Wirt, you think we can make smores before you guys leave? It's prime bonfire smore making weather!”

“I totally agree,” Dipper nodded, “It's cold outside, but fires are warm.”

Wirt cracked a smile, “Ah yes,” he playfully nudged Dipper with his elbow, “we still need to get you a warmer jacket.”

“Agreed.”

 

~College au~

 

“So what kind of style did you have in mind?” Greg asked, popping his head through the coats and smiled at the two as they sifted through the rack cluttered with jackets in various styles.

“Greg, get out of the rack.” Wirt gave him a stern look as he unhooked a coat from the rail to give it a full lookover, before putting it back.

“You're no fun.” He stuck his tongue out at his brother before burrowing further in.

Dipper smiled, side eyeing Wirt before examining another coat then put it back, deeming it too bland.

“You’re no fun.” Dipper parroted, giving Wirt a mischievous smirk before inching slowly between the coats, joining Greg.

“Oh, my god,” Wirt huffed, “you’re actually four.” Wirt puffed his cheeks out and shook his head, “You both know I have the car keys, and am more than capable of leaving you here.”

“But you wouldn't, coz Mom would be mad.” Greg teased.

“Come on guys,” Wirt pushed the coats aside to reveal the two, “get out before we get kicked out of Sears.” he frowned.

Greg sighed, “I guess you got a point there, brother-o-mine.” He shrugged before climbing out.

Wirt's focus shifted to Dipper now, lips pressed in a flat line. Dipper simply blew him a kiss and winked in response.

Greg was paying close attention to their interactions. By this point there was no doubt that they were dating. The last time he was around them, they were awkwardly tiptoeing around each other.

“I am not above telling Mable.” Wirt pulled his phone out from his pocket to further accentuate his threat.

“Wow, contacting the higher ups,” He sighed as he crawled out from the coat rack and stuck his tongue out, “You’re no fun.”

Greg nudged his brother in the side before he began singing, “Every party has a pooper, that's why we invited you,” he danced around Wirt as he continued, “Party pooper! Party pooper!”

“Greg!” His flustered voice came out as more of a squeak, his face flushing, “You stop that!” He lunged over to his brother and clamped his hand over his mouth.

Dipper was smiling as he watched the skirmish between the two siblings, which reminded him of his twin. He missed her more than he initially thought, and being on opposite ends of the continent didn't help. He made a mental note to call her later today.

He was brought back to reality when Wirt squeaked, his hand retreating from his brothers mouth to wipe it on his pants, “Greg!”

“You can't just cover my mouth with your hand and _not_ expect me to lick it!” He exclaimed as he ran to put distance between him and his brother, “It's like you don't even know me!”

“Don't run off!” Wirt shouted running after him, leaving a smiling Dipper by the coats. He loved seeing this new side to the usual mild mannered Wirt Young.

Shaking his head, Dipper began to sift through the rack once more, continuing his quest to find a winter jacket. He wasn't so sure of what style he was looking for, but he figured he’d know it when he found one. He could still hear Greg as the chase continued across the store.

That's when his eyes zeroed in on something red and plaid. His interests were peaked. He pulled it off the rack, and immediately knew this was the jacket he was looking for. It looked warm enough, has a grey hood, and honestly he was a sucker for plaid. After checking the price, which was well within his budget, he had come to a decision.

“You can’t just run off like that,” Dipper overheard as the two made their way back over to the winter coat section, “You could get kidnapped by some weirdo or something.” He reprimanded. Soon turning around Dipper realized Wirt was carrying his brother over his shoulder.

“Awa, you're worried about me?” He cooed, “Such a good older brother.”

“If you get kidnapped Mom will kill me.” Wirt joked as he put his brother down once they were near Dipper.

“Wow, rude.” He punched his brothers arm lightly.

“Hay!” Wirt swatted at Greg before turning his attention back to Dipper, “Sorry about that, my brother’s a brat.”

“Oh shush!”

“You shush!” Wirt countered his brother before continuing, “So you come to a decision?” He asked Dipper.

He was brought back to reality once more, “Oh,” he nodded, “Yeah, I think this is the one.”

Wirt looked it over and smiled, “It suits you.”

“Can we get hot chocolate on our way back?” Greg aimed more towards Dipper than Wirt, knowing his brother would say no after today's incident.

Dipper smiled and looked to Wirt, who only sighed, knowing full well were this was going.

“My delicate California body can't survive such cold weather without hot cocoa.” He gave Wirt an innocent smirk as he walked around him and ruffled Greg's hair on the way to check out.

Wirt’s eyes followed Dipper for a moment before looking back at Greg and giving him an unimpressed look.

“So does this mean we're getting cocoa?”

 

~College au~

 

“We’re home!” Greg yelled upon entering, hot cocoa in hand. Dipper and Wirt following behind him.

“Hay kiddos!” James called from the kitchen.

“Hey dad, what's for dinner?” Greg asked before kicking off his shoes and bouncing up the stairs. Wirt lifted his feet back one at a time to loop in his index finger to pull off his shoes before placing both their shoes into a cubby and ascending the stairs. Dipper stepped on his heels and pulled his feet out, following suit with Wirt, putting his shoes next to his.

“Chicken pot pie!” James walked into the doorway, flower speckling his dark green long sleeve shirt and hair pulled back in a small, nubby ponytail. He offered a bright grin to the three boys before ruffling his sons hair.

Dipper smiled as he came to a stop beside Wirt. The only chicken pot pie he’d ever eaten was the frozen mini ones you had to microwave. He liked those, so a homemade one had to be amazing.

“Is it ok if we play Mario party in the living room?” Wirt asked, waiting patiently for the go ahead.

“Of course! Though dinner’s gonna be done ehh--” he peeked into the kitchen to take a look at the stove timer, “in about thirty minutes, so keep in mind you may have to pause it when it's ready.”

“ _‘We’_ as in me too, right?” Greg spun around to face the two, “Cause in the Mario party master.”

Dipper snorted, “Was that even in question?”

“Well I like to make sure,” Greg trotted to the living room, “Oh yeah and Wirt's awful at playing video games.” He teased before putting his hot chocolate on the coffee table so he could tamper with the TV to set up the Wii.

“Nothing I didn't already know,” Dipper shot Wirt a teasing smirk before bumping their shoulders and catching hold of his hand to follow after Greg.

From the kitchen entryway, their mother joined James. Both took notice of the interaction, giving each other knowing looks before Angela hopped up on her tiptoes to give her husband a kiss on the cheek.

“It's nice to see him happy,” she spoke in a hushed tone and smiled. Both taking a moment to observe the two brothers bicker about disks being in the wrong cases.

“Our boys’ come a long way,” he wrapped his arm around her waist, “and from what I’ve seen, Dipper seems like a good kid.”

“I feel guilty.” She tugged her husband back into the kitchen to help with cleanup, “I'm torn between going into protective Mom mode and beaming with delight that Wirt's finally feeling comfortable enough to consider dating again.”

James moved to the sink to begin washing dishes, “I know the feeling,” he rolled up his sleeves before turning on the faucet, “But it's important to trust him enough to make good choices. He is legally an adult now.”

Angela sighed as she grabbed a washcloth and Windex to spray down the counter, “I know,” she set the two aside to sweep as much flour off the counter and into her hand as she could, “He may be an adult now, but I’m still his mother. I’ll always worry about him.” She wiped the flour off her hands and into the trash before grabbing the cloth and Windex once more.

“Of course.” He nodded, shooting his wife a sympathetic look before continuing with scrubbing caked on seasoning and butter from the bottom of the pan used to cook the chicken. “You’ve been with him for everything he's gone through. And that's a lot.” He grew frustrated with his scrubbing before deciding to let the pan soak and moved on to a pot, “But for now we should trust Wirt's judgment.”

“I guess you're right.” She nodded.

~College au~

“No fair, you're letting him win on purpose!” Greg exclaimed, shooting an accusing glare at the two boys curled up on the loveseat.

Dipper offered an innocent smile, “Who me?” he questioned, “No no, I would _never_ do that.” He responded before purposely picked the shy guy with the least amount of points.

“How can you even follow which one has the smallest amount?!” He tossed his remote up in the air in defeat, “They shuffle around so much it's impossible!”

“Is it though?” Dipper's smirk turned mischievous.

“So you admit you're throwing the game for Wirt!” He pointed an accusing finger at him while the game tallied their scores, Wirt just barely coming in first.

“Ah,” he shuffled closer into Wirt's side for protection, the later wrapped his arm around him and smiled, “I plead the fifth.”

“Kids, dinners’ ready!” Angela called from the kitchen.

“Food!” Greg shouted, changing moods in the blink of an eye before hopping up off the couch and darting into the kitchen.

Wirt paused the game and offered Dipper a small smile before working up the courage to kiss him on the cheek, “A um,” he stuttered nervously, “A reward for helping me mess with my brother, and uh.” He trailed off when Dipper's face lit up with delight.

“If I keep it up would there be more where that came from?” Dipper turned to face him, heart alight and fluttering.

“When you say it so sweetly how can I not comply?” Wirt smiled before pressing his lips to Dipper's cheek once more. Both boys still far too awkward to actually go for a real kiss despite how badly they both wanted to. “Now what's say we get some food?”

 

~College au~

 

It was later that night when the two of them were finally faced with the question of where Dipper would be sleeping. For a while, it hadn't even crossed Wirt's mind.

They were cuddling on the couch, Dipper settled between Wirt's legs with his back pressed to Wirt's chest. Wirt's arms wrapped around his shoulders with his head resting atop Dipper's.

They were flipping through the channels when it dawned on Dipper to ask.

“Hay uh, here’s a question,” Dipper shifted his head to look at Wirt, “where am I gonna sleep?” Wirt turned his to face Dipper as he processed his question.

The thought of setting him up on the couch in the living room skipped through his head, though that wasn't as appealing as having the boy sleep in his bed with him. They were 18 for Peet's sake, in college no less, it wouldn't be weird. Or at least shouldn't be weird.

His mind had already reached its decision, though still, he was finding it hard to string together his words properly so it didn't seem weird.

“We-” his voice cracked, “Um, I mean, if you wanted to, we could just share my bed?” Wirt’s words came out without much thought, and when he realized what he'd said, he all but buried his face in his hands.

Dipper tilted his head upwards to get a better read on him, see if his words were sincere. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he'd come to the conclusion that yes, Wirt meant what he said.

“I'm on board for that.” Wirt peeked through his hands at Dipper, his face still faintly red. “If you're ok with it,” he nodded, “I'd be lying if I said I wasn't kind of hoping?” Dipper shrugged, “Mable's always said I was a very tactile person. Not that I wouldn't sleep on the couch, it's just I always sleep better when someone else is around.”

“S-so it's settled then?” Wirt wrapped his arms around Dipper once more, the latter snuggling in closer.

“Thank you, for letting me come with you this weekend.” Dipper blushed, “I'm having a really good time.”

“Thank you for coming.” Wirt smiled, then pressed a kiss to the top of Dipper's head. “I'm having a good time too.” he brought his hand up to card his finger through Dipper’s hair, enjoying the feeling of his soft curls.

A soft pitter patter came down the hall towards them. It source soon being identified as Sesame, who hopped up on the back of the couch and perched by Wirt's head, "Hay there bud." Wirt smiled as his cat slowly shifted onto his shoulders.

Dipper smiled. He really did have it bad for this boy, didn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I feel so bad for how long I took to finish this. Sorry nour368!  
> Still taking requests based on my two Pinescones blogs. Anyone who's confused or lost feel free to check both blogs out!
> 
> Also Sesame is 100% based off my weird ass cat.
> 
> collegewirt:  
> http://collegewirt.tumblr.com/
> 
> collegedipper:  
> http://collegedipper.tumblr.com/


End file.
